


女装是个好东西（下）

by Sleeppinkii586



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeppinkii586/pseuds/Sleeppinkii586
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/豆原一成
Kudos: 10





	女装是个好东西（下）

“把这个穿上。”

“你疯了？？”豆原一成看着怀里皱皱巴巴的衣服，上面似乎还带了点川西常喷的那款香水味，他又抬头看向了鹤房汐恩，本以为他只是在开玩笑，没想到那人却一脸真挚地盯着他，豆原一成忍不住在心里大骂这个变态大色狼。

“不穿，”他决绝地把满满一团又塞回了对方手里，“这里可是后台，再说了等会还要练习。”

“后台怎么了，麻美刚才不是很享受吗？”永远的反抗期鹤房汐恩怎么会就此罢休，他伸出两根手指挑起了豆原一成的衣服下摆，剩下几根则用指尖圆润的甲片轻刮过小腹，一点一点地把他的上衣往起抬，“其实我啊，本来想投给一成君的，可是一想到其他男人也会看到穿上女装后这么可爱的一成君，我就会生气又嫉妒，所以就只穿给我看不行吗？嗯？”

“穿…穿…我穿还不行吗！”他已经被鹤房汐恩的动作逼得靠在墙上无处可退，后者还把他圈在怀里咬着耳垂说着这样那样的骚话，豆原一成哪里受得了挑拨，涨红着脸把鹤房汐恩推开，两手一拉就把粉色短袖给脱了下来。

他刚刚才经历过高潮的身体敏感得紧，此时乳尖突然暴露在稍冷的空气中，忍不住瞬间挺立了起来微微颤抖着。羞耻涌上心头的豆原一成没发现，只想赶紧穿上女装完事，看着这一幕的鹤房汐恩却暗了眼神，他一下子拽住了面前人胡乱找着毛衣领口的手，在对方诧异的视线中，从裤口袋里掏出了两个小小的长条。

豆原一成总觉得这东西有点眼熟，直到鹤房汐恩撕扯开白色的包装纸，露出了里面点缀着红色小草莓的纺织布，他才意识到了这是什么东西。

操！能不眼熟吗，他不久前才刚在郑永勋那见过。

“你从哪弄来的这个奇怪东西啊！”豆原一成把毛衣护在胸前，躲避着那人拿起创口贴就要往下按的动作，鹤房汐恩倒也不急，反而还觉得挺有趣，“刚才换衣服的时候郑桑给我的啊，他说毛衣蹭到会不舒服，我反正是没用，没想到在一成这派上用场了呢。”

我也不需要，大哥，你赶紧干完走人吧。再怎么欲哭无泪也只能无力地靠在墙上任由鹤房汐恩仔仔细细把创口贴覆在了他的胸前，硬挺着的乳尖此时被重重压向一边，豆原一成觉得痛，忍不住轻轻呜咽出声。

骗子，明明这样才更不舒服好吗，今早还无比敬重的大哥郑永勋此刻已经被豆原一成在心里骂了个遍，他刚想提出反抗，全身的感官却在下一瞬间急转弯调了个头——

鹤房汐恩用拇指重重地推着，从创口贴的一端到另一端，推得中间的小包越发鼓起。他像是觉得不尽兴，凑上前去改为用舌尖舔舐，豆原一成一下子软了腰，只能被压在墙上找不到支力点。

水淋淋的热度隔着一层胶布在他的胸口肆意发散，窄窄的创口贴只能盖住一小块地方，两侧的乳晕没法躲藏便被舔得满是水光。可这窄窄的创口贴偏偏就只能盖住重点部位，正中的乳尖始终在隔靴搔痒得不到满足，让豆原一成整个人都跟心尖上吊着一片羽毛似的难耐。

他想催促鹤房汐恩快点，那人却从他的胸前抬起了头一脸若有所思，“…方向是不是贴错了，我记得郑桑好像是横过来贴的？”

都这个时候了还管什么方向啊！豆原一成无语，可他又不好意思说，只能抬起膝盖来蹭了蹭对方鼓鼓囊囊的下身，那人却跟一秒遁入佛门色欲皆空似的，专心致志地研究着无足轻重的小事，过了好一会才爆发出小孩看见宝藏似的欣喜，“啊，我想起来了，就应该是横过来贴的。”说完就把一边的创口贴一下子撕了下来。

“——啊！”胶水拉扯皮肤的细微刺痛让豆原一成瞬间溢出了带着气音的短促呻吟，接着狭小的室内就陷入了沉默。

他们寥寥几次全垒打的性爱经验中，豆原一成从没发出过这样的声音，要么是痛得乱叫，要么是偷偷摸摸地压抑着哼哼，而此时，他两只手捂住嘴瞪大了瞳孔，像是不相信这一声是从自己嘴里蹦出来的。鹤房汐恩也没好到哪去，手里还捏着创口贴的一角就这么愣住了，然后他猛地回过神来，红着耳尖把手里的布条胡乱往对方的胸前贴，可用过一次的胶布早就失去了粘性，此刻挂在豆原一成挺立的乳尖上摇摇晃晃，像枝头的最后一片树叶在风中摇曳，没摆个几下就被吹落在地。

“啊，掉了…”鹤房汐恩慌慌张张地想低下身子去捡，豆原一成却是忍不住了，他一把搂住了那人的脖子，抬起的小腿也在对方的腰线上来回拂拭，“你有完没完，还做不做了？”

再怎么装老练，说到底都是十几岁的毛头小伙子罢了。

说是毛头小伙子确实是因为他毛躁到不行，鹤房汐恩用豆原一成刚才射出的精液草草扩张了两下就扶着龟头挤了进去，又给他疼得直抽冷气，“嘶…下次能不能好好扩张啊？”鹤房汐恩也被卡得难受，一边顺着他的后背一边摸索到颈窝亲吻安抚，“这不是，一成说等会还要练习，我就只能快点了嘛。”

“你是觉得我等会还能走进练习室吗？…呃…”豆原一成配合着努力放松，结果下一秒就被破开肠道直接滑到了底。他们还维持着靠墙站立的姿势，豆原一成的一条腿被鹤房汐恩扒着抬起，另一条已然摇摇欲坠到快要站不住，他只能整个人靠在鹤房汐恩身上找支力点，随着他的动作身体里的那根被迫搅了两下，面前自己的这根也因为衣物摩擦吐出了点清液。

他们第一次站着做，豆原一成觉得在重力的作用下自己整个人就跟瘫烂泥似的直往鹤房汐恩的老二上坠，他好不容易适应了后穴里的庞然大物，抬起头来就对上了那张画着精致妆容的脸——甚至假发还带着。

他这才意识到两人的交合之处还有着难以察觉的网状丝袜的触感，忍不住嘴角抽动两下，“…你要穿成这样做吗？”

“有问题吗？”鹤房汐恩甩了甩长发，又捏起嗓子装出一副楚楚可怜的样子，“还是要我脱了，嗯？一成偶吧？”说着就要往外退，豆原一成却失了重力向下滑去，不偏不倚地被体内的滚烫直接戳到了前列腺口，他被刺激地生理泪水都流出来了，死死地抱着鹤房汐恩的脖子又羞又爽，就差当场大哭求饶，“妈的，就这么做吧，就这么做吧！”

但很快他就喊不出声了，鹤房汐恩在他的后穴缓慢动作起来，由于一开始就进入到了最深处，现在每一下都能稳稳地滑过敏感点。豆原一成这下是真的站不住了，站在地上的那条腿打起了颤，整个人都朝下降落去，“汐恩，哥…”他哑着嗓子唤出了声，鹤房汐恩便拉着他的那条腿也架到了自己腰上，离开了地面豆原一成瞬间向后仰去，重重地撞上更衣间的墙发出一声闷响，然后就被抵在墙上上下摩擦着。

“操！”鹤房汐恩身上架着一个和自己一般重并且被操到神智不清没法自理的豆原一成，觉得这个姿势简直是太费力了，他便只能把腰上的腿先放下来，身下的动作也暂停，然后就摔进了对方的肩膀重重地喘起气。

迷迷糊糊间豆原一成只觉得体内的动作停了，怎么自己又回到地上了，再一看鹤房汐恩还跟个初次上阵就早泄的小孩似的埋在他肩头抽泣——哦，好像没有在抽泣，是他加戏过多了。但豆原一成怎么会放过这个打趣的机会，他便笑着揶揄起来，“你行不行啊鹤房桑。”

过了一会对方才发出了恶狠狠的闷声，“…反正比你行。”豆原一成就觉得更好笑了，全然忘了自己现在的命运其实被掌握在对方手中，“这可不一定，要不我们换一下试试…”话音刚落他就又被架着身子抬离了地面，可这一次却伴随着重重的坠落感，他刚想惊叫出声，下一刻就稳稳地降落在了地上。

鹤房汐恩抱着他换了个姿势，现在正倚在墙上舒服地坐着，而豆原一成则变成了骑在他身上的体位。他恼羞成怒地看向对方，才发现鹤房汐恩一脸得逞地笑着，“好啊换一下，那就一成君来动咯。”

“…不做我就走了。”豆原一成刚想爬起来就被鹤房汐恩攒着腰重重向上一顶，顶得他一瞬间失了声只能掐着对方的肩头咬住了手背。他软成了一滩水，软到鹤房汐恩可以轻易地捏住他的腰上下摆动，这可比自己动要省力多了，鹤房汐恩满意地看着豆原一成在快速的抽插下眼神渐渐变得涣散，刘海全都粘在了额前，一滴水珠从眼角滑过，分不清是发丝滴落的汗水还是被他操哭的眼泪。

再然后？再然后豆原一成就不知道发生了什么，好像是鹤房汐恩把放在他腰上的手收了回去，而他自己还在那上下抖动个起劲。鹤房汐恩仰着肩头，一边粗喘一边伸出手来套上对方随着动作不断在自己小腹上拍打着的阴茎，他嘴角带上一抹笑，像是非常满意自己造出的艺术品，“看啊，一成君不是挺会动吗？”

被他的动作刺激到止不住呜咽，豆原一成也懒得较劲了，又或者是对鹤房汐恩技术突飞猛进的奖励，攀上对方的下巴和他黏黏腻腻地接吻。

他快到了，他知道鹤房汐恩也快了，于是他颤抖着伸出小手覆盖上对方的，鹤房汐恩立马会意，包裹住了他的手让那人在自己的带领下撸动着射出了精，然后在豆原一成头脑一片空白的时候，猛地压下了他的腰，在他的体内释放了出来。

豆原一成脱力地从鹤房汐恩身上滑落下来，后穴没了阻碍精液便顺着他的腿根流了一地。鹤房汐恩把他从地上捞进怀里，顺着他的发丝一下一下地亲吻着他的头顶和脸颊，被抱着的人回过神来却像是想起了什么，挣扎着爬了起来。

那件已经被他们不知道扔去了哪个角落里的女装，此时被豆原一成捡了起来，他还在高潮的余韵中没能平静，却仍然坚持着颤颤巍巍地套上了粉色的毛衣和白色的长裙，然后靠着墙站着，眯起眼睛对鹤房汐恩露出了纯净的笑容，“可爱吗？”

“…可爱，”鹤房汐恩愣在原地，连关西腔都忍不住蹦了出来，“超可爱的…”

得到了满足豆原一成就又蹦跳着缩回了鹤房汐恩怀里，他是真的脱力不愿意再动了，连声音都懒洋洋地像是要睡着，“好啦，汐恩君现在也看过我女装的样子了。等会我直接回宿舍洗澡了，帮我和哥哥们说一下身体不舒服不去练习了…听到了吗？听到了吗！”

鹤房汐恩才没听到，鹤房汐恩满脑子都在想其他的事。

他想，超绝可爱的好吗！今天为什么没能让麻美穿着女装做，他真是个惊天大笨蛋！

下次，下次一定。

Fin


End file.
